Sakura Love
by CherryPoPzzz
Summary: Sakura Haruno one-shots with any pairing you wish for. Tobirama, Naruto, Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Obito, Minato, Madara, Shí, Hashirama, Kakashi, Indra, Ibiki, Shisui, Karin, Deidara, Ashura, Jashin, Shikamaru, Darui, Orochimaru, Gaara, Kushina, Shukaku, Sasuke, Haku, Kimimaro, Konan thus far.
1. Tobirama Senju

**Tobirama x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Naruto stared

And stared

And stared

He just couldn't stop staring dammit! He even pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. No such luck. And so he settled with staring some more at the edo tensei version of his female teammate, Sakura with a slack jaw. The pinkette was standing with the other hokages, turned away from him.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

The edo tensei Sakuras head snapped to where he was standing and he found himself staring into her odd eyes filled with a unknown emotion once they settled on him.

He watched silently as the second hokage took a step toward the pink haired woman, grabbing her hand gently, their fingers intertwining.

Naruto took note of the bordering on possessive display and if possible his eyes widened some more.

He couldn't help it. There she was, his teammate that disappeared a week ago, standing next to one of the most powerful shinobi in the world.

No longer alive.

He had tore through the enemies to find her, thinking that she might have been captured by one of the infiltrators. And now here she was.

Sakura took a step forward, Tobirama following closely beside her, their shoulders brushing at the close proximity.

"Yes, Naruto." It was her voice, Naruto decided. It was the only other thing that hadn't changed, well, if you didn't count her ridiculous candy coloured hair and the yin seal in the middle of her forehead. She was even older then he remembered her. Any doubt in his mind was washed away and he could feel his eyes tearing up when the impact of what was going on finally hit him.

"H-how?" He demanded, feeling the tears overflowing. The salty liquid trailing down his cheeks.

"The scroll you gave me, I opened it." She admitted quietly, looking down at the ground in shame.

Tobirama drew her closer and embraced her from behind, back to chest, murmuring soothing words in her ear. He would not stand idly when his love was in a tight spot.

Naruto watched the couple in awe and grinned through tears.

"I'm glad you're happy Sakura-chan! Even if it's not in this timeline." Then he was off to fight whatever was beyond the tree line. The couple watched him go silently.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Sakura asked the man next to her, feeling him place a kiss on her neck before answering.

"He has the will of fire flowing through his veins." Was the enigmatic reply she got.

* * *

**Hello! I did this mainly because I have never seen it done before. (well ****_ I_**** haven't seen it anyway.) **

**This is just going to be a collection of one shots I randomly came up with and I'm just gonna let it fill up with time. Hopefully, I'll write some more soon. **

**This idea just popped into my head one evening and I was just - Well, why not? **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto x Sakura **

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Rapid footsteps echoed around the white walls of the bustling hospital as the newly arrived Rokudaime Hokage came rushing down the hall.

He had just been on an important diplomatic meeting with the Godaime Kazekage, or Gaara as he insisted on calling his long time friend and advisor. A fact that the red headed sand wielder never had the heart to correct him on. Thus these diplomatic meetings were always terribly informal.

Hurrying down the hall to the room number the stuttering nurse had given him, he found Ino and Sasuke sitting outside, holding hands anxiously.

He didn't spare them a glance when he heard a painful scream from inside the hospital room. He winced at the volume and bit his lip in indecision.

"Naruto, you bastard! Get in here! I can sense you!"

The loud, bordering on angry call was heard from the room and the blonde winced again but complied obediently, quietly opening the door and taking a careful step inside.

At the sight of his tearful wife in the white hospital bed, grimacing in pain he was at her side in a flash worthy of the yellow flash.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry, I was in a meeting with Gaa-"

He was cut off by another pained scream and the nurses telling the pinkette to push. He grasped her hand in a feeble attempt at being supportive.

He had no idea of what to do!

The pink haired woman squeezed his hand painfully hard and he could feel the bones in the appendage break, the resonating crack ringing in his ears.

Now it was his turn to grimace in pain.

But he was glad.

He knew that giving birth was a both painful and risky affair and he was happy to try to take some of her pain away by holding her hand.

She was the one who had to get the baby out after all.

Then most of his thoughts went out the window because Sakura was squeezing his hand again.

* * *

**Naruto eh? **

**This one was very short but it's probably gonna have a continuation if I'm up to it. **

**I originally wanted to do something exiting, like a mission or whatever for Naruto but I like to visualize him as becoming the Hokage when the war which sadly means sitting behind a desk all day long. **

**Plus baby Naruto would be absolutely adorable! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	3. Tobi

**Tobi x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura was annoyed.

Like really, really annoyed.

Tobi had been bothering her the entire day and she was not in the mood right now. She had already put Hidan through a wall, twice and she was sure that Pein would be pissed. Kakuzu was sure to complain about the cost as per usual.

Itachi and Kisame was out on a mission so Sakura had taken refuge in the Uchiha's personal library (aka his room) but it hadn't taken long for the annoying pest to find her. He was much too perceptive for that, plus she had found that he wasn't acting like he was normally.

It was almost a bit scary.

A great crash and a loud call of 'Sakura-chan!' was the only warning before Sakura was thrown to the ground with Tobi on top of her.

"Tobi get off!" She yelled but the heavy male on top of her either didn't hear her or just ignored her. Most probably the latter.

"Sakura-chan Tobi has been searching everywhere for you! _Have you been avoiding me?"_ The last part was spoken in a deep voice, startling the female. It sounded just like Zetsu with his split personality. She gulped slightly before collecting herself.

Damn if she would let herself be intimidated by this bastard!

Using her super strength she pushed the lollipop man off of her and huffed.

"Tobi! didn't I tell you to stay away from me today?!"

The childish man whined and Sakura soon found herself captured in his embrace again. Only this time there was no getting away.

"But Tobi want to play with blossom-chan!" The male complained as Sakura tried to get out of his arms. His closeness was creeping her out, in a bad way, well, that's what she was trying to convince herself of anyway.

It didn't help that he was pressing her against his chest and Sakura had to repress her inner that was ranting about how delicious his abs felt against her back. But she couldn't repress the slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"No, Tobi, I don't want to play with you today." She tried reasoning with the dark haired man but the only response she got was the tightening of his arm around her middle.

She could feel her eyebrow tick in irritation and she had to draw a couple of deep breaths as to not rip the arms clean off the males body. She was after all, famous for her exploding temper.

The vein pulsing on her forehead almost burst when Tobi suddenly nuzzled his masked head in the curve of her neck and Sakura snapped.

TOBIIII!

Deidara that had been walking around outside the room had to duck as the child like member of Akatsuki came flying through the open door, crashing into the wall. Luckily the force of the throw wasn't enough to dent the wall but it still looked painful.

The blonde cringed in sympathy but still hurried from the scene.

.

An Hour later found Tobi and Sakura in the kitchen, Sakura bandaging up the nins wounds. Tobi was staying awfully quiet, it worried the pinkette a little.

When she finished tying the bandages, she backed away from Tobi to let him stand up again. Carefully watching for any sign of further injury.

Nothing seemed wrong though when the male stood up. The two of them stood rather close as Sakura was looking at the floor in slight shame.

"I'm sorry for punching you." She murmured quietly, not noticing the diminishing distance between them as the masked man closed it slowly.

Her head snapped up as she felt the ninja opposite of her playing with her hair. She looked wide eyed at the gloved hand holding onto a strand of her hair.

"_You know, I don't think I'll forgive you right away_."

Sakura dimly noticed her back colliding with the wall as the male hovered before her. The cold ceramic of his mask resting on her forehead as he leaned closer.

"_No, Blossom must be punished_."

The pairs attention snapped to the doorway as the stomping footsteps of Hidan became audible from the door.

Then 'Tobi' was gone but not before a faint whisper of 'you're mine' reached her ears.

Sakura shivered.

What the hell was that?

* * *

**Tobi! **

**So this is kind of how I could imagine a relationship between these two would look. (In the beginning at least.)Tobi being all weird and bipolar around her. Keep in mind that we do not know it this it Obito/Tobi or Madara/Tobi or just plain Tobi. **

**Hope you liked it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	4. Itachi Uchiha

**Itachi x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura sighed in relaxation as she sunk into the warm water of the quaint little hot springs resort located on the border of Konoha.

She had decided to go on a vacation for a week outside of Konohogakure. Well, it hadn't been willingly at first. In reality, it had been Tsunade ordering her to take some days off after she found her passed out in her office. She had heard some nurse chattering about being worried for her boss and the Godaime had immediately gone to investigate. It wasn't unusual for her apprentice to overwork herself after all.

She had found that her head medic hadn't left the hospital for over three days, and to say the least, she was pissed.

Sakura had been content in working her ass off saving lives to distract herself from the absence of her lover who was on a two week long mission with his ANBU squad in Kumo. He was dueback in a weeks' time and Sakura found herself missing him terribly. Not that she would ever say that to his face, his ego would implode in the best case.

It was big enough as it was, thank you very much.

Leaning back slightly, she shivered as her back came in contact with the slightly cooler stones above the surface of the water. Relaxing again, she made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat. It almost sounded like she purred like a cat. It was followed soon after by a deep chuckle from behind her.

One Sakura decided was certainly not female.

Whipping around to face the intruder, discreetly gathering chakra in her fist.

The chakra flickered in surprise before it died out when the pinkette caught sight of long silky raven locks and the tell tale spinning red eyes of the sharingan.

"Itachi!?" What are you doing here?!" The pink haired woman demanded, trying to cover herself up with the small white towel to protect her modesty. The amused glance she received from the Uchiha clearly told her that she wasn't doing a very good job.

The flush that rose on her cheeks were inevitable when the amusement in Itachis eyes turned into something darker as his eyes roved up her body.

Sakura licked her lips, feeling quite parched suddenly. Did it suddenly get hot or what?

The Uchihas eyes where heavy with hunger as he stalked forward, like a predator does its pray, his ANBU clothing making a trail on the grass as he went.

**Well, when one describes Uchiha Itachi you say. Mysterious, Misunderstood, Clod blooded killer and many more. My own description of him is simply**

**Predator. **

**And yeah, it's Non-mass and Itachi was the mentioned boyfriend she was waiting for to get back home**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	5. Hidan

**Hidan x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura stood straight backed as she attempted to burn a hole in through the head of the male across from her. The silver haired akatsuki member was grinning lecherously at her from the opposite end of the clearing.

She idly wondered why she had such bad luck. Was she some sort of Akatsuki magnet or something?! Seriously? First Sasori and now this freak.

She wasn't even confident that she would be able to take on the sadistic Akatsuki member in her slightly tired state.

Without dying at least.

She had been lucky that she had Chiyo to help her fight against Sasori, otherwise she was certain that she would have met her demise in that stupid cave. Now here she was, having been returning to the leaf from a solo mission, half drained of chakra and in no state to challenge fate and battle the Akatsuki member.

Kami must hate her.

She just wanted to go home dammit! And this cocky, arrogant bastard was standing in her way.

"Take a picture, bitch, it last longer, seriously." The silver headed man - Hidan, was it? - sneered at her.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest to hide her clenching and unclenching fist from being discovered, she didn't want him to know that she was affected by him. When his words registered in her brain, her face flushed in anger and she narrowed her eyes in a glare. She struggled to reign in her temper for some time before deigning him worthy of a reply.

"I don't want to fight, so please, get out of my way." She explained through gritted teeth.

She mentally praised herself on at least trying to be polite.

Hidan snorted loudly, gripping the handle of the large three bladed scythe behind him in a shot of strength.

Sakura was hard pressed to keep her indifferent facade while she watched the Akatsuki members abs flex at the slight strain of the no doubt heavy weapon.

Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

"Well, bitch I need a new sacrifice to Jashin-sama so if you want to be a pussy and don't fucking fight, be still so I can kill you, motherfucking heathen!" He replied as he prepared to pounce.

Any and all of Sakuras earlier admiring thoughts vanished when the arrogant bastard opened his mouth. To put it simply, Sakuras temper snapped.

Enough was enough, this asswipe was in some serious need of a spanking.

Sakuras eyes darkened in malevolence at the thought. The mental picture filling her with sadistic glee.

Oh, when she was done with this bastard, he wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week.

Hidan saw the emotion in the pink haired minx eyes, his own reflecting the same emotion.

If he only knew what she would do to him. By the end of their little brawl, he would be worshipping another god, or should I say, goddess.

* * *

**This was for Guest **

**This is kind of how I can imagine Sakura and Hidans first meeting. And since Hidan is a masochist I don't see why he wouldn't find pleasure of having Sakura covered in both of their blood, inflicting pain on him. **

**Oh, the possibilities (insert pervy smile here) **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	6. Akasuna no Sasori

**Sasori x Sakura **

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

"Forehead! Just ask him out already for kami's sake!" The frustrated blonde almost shouted at her best friend while sitting comfortably in one of Sakuras super fluffy arm chairs that did wonder for her sore feet.

The stubborn pink haired medic just shook her head vehemently, candy coloured strands of hair flying all over the place.

"No! That would be totally inappropriate Ino-pig, besides, I don't think he likes me that way." The pinkette sighed solemnly at her own declaration and took a sip of the tea she held in her hands.

Ino sighed to herself and looked at her friend sadly. The pinkette hadn't been in a serious relationship in ages. She hadn't even dated for quite a while and the platinum blonde suspected that the whole Sasuke fiasco when they were still genin had affected the pinkettes self-esteem badly. She had been so in love with the boy and when she finally decided to stop chase after the arrogant Uchiha she was bound to have been slightly traumatised mentally.

And now, ever since that red headed poison master had arrived in Konoha as both a diplomat and temporary poison expert at the hospital the pinkette had been nervous and fidgety. She had been adamant on keeping her crush secret. She even kept it a secret from Ino! Her best friend!

The blonde had to go quite some lengths to get her friend to tell her the juicy piece of gossip. She had lured Sakura out to a bar and tricked her to drink herself piss drunk and it wasn't until then she had been comfortable enough to tell her friend what was making her so restless and twitchy.

When Ino round out, she had been delighted. It would be good for the medic to get a boyfriend. Especially one as gorgeous as Akasuna no Sasori. The man was practically sex on legs and if Ino didn't have Shika, she would have totally snatched that fine piece of ass.

"Well, have you even tried to talk to him?" She asked, crossing her arms slightly irritated.

She took the furious blush dusting her friends cheeks as a no.

"Oh my god, have I ever told you that you are completely hopeless?" Ino demanded slightly teasingly, but only slightly. She was answered with a slight smile and a snicker.

"Once or twice." Sakura smiled before her shoulders slumped and she groaned, falling back against the cushions, covering her face with her hands.

She fund this entire ordeal highly embarrassing. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to pursue a relationship with the enigmatic poison master, sure, she was attracted to him but to actually go out with him was wishful thinking. He best friends interrogation wasn't making anything better either.

However, her platinum blonde fashionista and apparently match maker of a friend would most probably not stop pestering her until she had agreed to at the very least try to interact with the red headed suna-nin.

Thus, steeling her nerves, Sakura nodded her head reculantly.

"Alright, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow, pig."

Little did she know that her best friend had already set up a blind date with one particular red head for the weekend. She had even went to the hokage to see to it that her friend wouldn't have to go on any missions until after the date.

The Hogake had given her permission with a smirk.

It was all the acceptance the Yamanaka had needed to hunt down the suna diplomat.

* * *

**There was some requests on Sasori and so I did this. Sasori wasn't actually in the chapter but, eh, whatever. Those who want to see more of this pairing will just have to ask for more. Some of these One-Shots will probably have (or evolve) a 2nd chapter. It's all fun and games.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Review if you want a specific pairing!**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**

**P.S. When I say any pairing, I really mean any pairing, even girlxgirl are fine. You can also request an AU setting or a genderbend fic. The only rule is that the pairings are limited to within the Naruto Worlds characters. **


	7. Obito Uchiha

**Obito x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakuras mind was racing.

What could the man possibly want from her? He had her stay behind in the alternative dimension while her teammates went off to battle Madara with their new abilities.

Yes, her pride stung.

She had made it quite clear that she thought him an enemy, he even encouraged the title and as such, she had zero knowledge of what he wanted to do to her. He could have just kept her there to kill her even if he had asked for a favour. Then there was the fact that he saved Naruto and that mad him at least a little more trustable in her books.

She studied him, deciding to stay silent until he voiced his request. She noted shamelessly that despite the scarring on the left side of his face and half of him being all black and stuff he was still some major eye candy.

It had to be something with those Uchiha genes, she grumbled in slight envy. All Uchiha were so pretty, both Itachi,Sasuke and in some perverted sort of way Madara too, were all kind of hot.

And of course all good looking men were on the bad side.

But oh! those arms, all strong and defined muscle, Sakura could almost feel her teenage hormones working their magic and she almost slapped herself at her suddenly quite perverse thought process.

She couldn't quite contain the thought of Ino being jealous when she told her best friend that she had been stuck in another dimension with an Uchiha. Oh she could just imagine the look on the pigs face.

Hah!

* * *

Obito watched the girls emotions go from aggravated to amused and slightly gleeful in seconds and couldn't help but wonder what the cherry coloured medic was thinking about. Noting in the back of his mind that she wasn't very good at concealing her emotions.

She was so expressive, those emerald eyes betraying all of her feelings and spitting hell-fire at anyone brave enough to challenge her.

He admired her courage even if it sometimes was foolishness fuelling her actions. She even had enough compassion to stay and listen to him while her teammates went off to a battle that could possibly prove to be fatal.

He had realised early that she was so very similar to Rin, his old teammate. Not in the physical aspect but spiritual strength. It was the determination on those green depths that had him captivated by her entire being, so much like Rin.

He motioned her to come closer on an impulse. She was just so beautiful, so eccentric, her entire being just seemed to radiate of light and Obito just couldn't seem to find the will to fight the pulling sensation in his chest.

When she was within his range her grabbed her wrist and he felt her tense at the physical contact. The slightly rough skin under the palm or his hand was Obitos undoing and he decided that for once, he would give in to temptation.

* * *

**Obito! **

**I saw on tumblr that the ObiSaku tag had exploded with posts and decided that it would be nice to actually write this scene. You'll just have to imagine yourself what he then decides to do with her and if she's willing or not ;)**

**There was some requests for the pairing so here it is!**

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	8. Minato Namikaze

**Minato x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

"Sakura-sensei!" Rin called as she caught sight of the pink haired Jounin strolling down the streets of Konoha.

Kakashi and Obitos heads snapped to Rin before scanning the area her gaze was focused on. Minato also snapped to attention and smiled brilliantly as he found the object of his affections looking their way with a smile.

Sakura changed her course and decided instead to approach the team waving at her.

"Hello Rin, how are your medic training coming along?" She asked the brunette as she stood beside the girl. She choose to aknowledge her one-time student first before nodding to the males behind her with a slight smile.

Rin seemed to deflate at the question and looked up at Sakura with dejected eyes.

"Satoshi-sensei says he will drop me as student if I don't learn the mystical palm to next week." She mumbled solemnly and Sakura glanced at Minato, seeing him looking as surprised as she felt.

"Oh? Say Rin, how long have you been trying to learn the mystical palm technique?" She asked, trying to contain her fury, that was no way to treat your student, even if said student was incompetent which she was well aware that Rin was not.

The brunette looked down at her feet and mumbled "Two weeks." as if it was something to be ashamed of. Sakura was thankful that Minato had ushered the boys away to do laps around the village so that the three of them could have some semblance of privacy.

Sakuras eyebrow twitched at the audacity of the girls medic sensei and had to suppress a growl.

Reaching down to tilt Rins face up again, she smiled angelically at the girl.

"How about changing teacher then?" She didn't think twice about offering the struggling young girl apprenticeship. Not even her reservations about working closely with Narutos attractive father was enough to stop her from helping Rin.

The girl had talent that war rare to find and she would not stand by the side and watch such talent be wasted on a crappy teacher. She would have to have a talk with this 'satoshi-sensei' Rin was speaking of, a very long and painful talk. The slightly sinister smile and nod she shared with Minato clearly told her that she would not be alone in her endeavour.

Rin stuttered at the offer before nodding frantically

"Yes! Thank you Sakura-sensei! It would be an honour." Rin bowed deeply before running to join Obito and Kakashi at Sakuras approving nod.

Minato approached Sakura as she watched his students and her new apprentice do their exercises. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he pretended to ignore the way she stiffened.

"That was awfully nice of you, pinky." He murmured in her ear, his breath ghosting over her cheek making a slight shiver run down her back.

"I know." Was her flippant reply and he grinned at her even if she couldn't see it.

She was so stubborn! He was used to women falling at his feet everywhere he went but no, not Sakura. She was too proud for that. He could see her budding affection for him in her body language but she seemed adamant on not acting on it.

He would get her to admit it eventually though since he was longing to actually have her in his arms on her own free will. He would bide his time though, take it slow.

But for now...

He pecked her cheek and danced out of the way of her punch, giving her a cheeky grin as he called a 'bye' over his shoulder before joining his students as they trained.

* * *

**Minato! (I Love him!)**

**Ok, I admit, this was freaking fun to write. There was many requests of this couple and I hope you're not disappointed that Rin was kind of taking such space. Anyway if you ask me to make one of more of these one shots to real multi-chaptered stories I might consider it. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	9. Madara Uchiha

**Madara x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

He had found her when he was exploring the forest around the Uchiha compound. In a clearing close to the borders he had found the little girl by a small lake.

He thought she was a fairy at first. She really looked like some kind of mystical creature from the stories his mother used to tell him before his father forbade her to 'encourage his fantasy' he had said.

The girls pink hair had flowed around her as she danced around the edge of the lake, laughing up to the sky as she twirled on the balls of her feet. It almost looked like it was sparkling in the sun and Madara had found himself thinking it to be pretty, a word he almost never used.

He had told her such before and she had been delighted.

He had watched the girl from the treeline as she spun, not daring to approach her in case he scared her off. He didn't want her to run away from him, never.

He liked it that way but then she had tripped over a root in the ground and head been on the verge of falling into the lake. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing as the fairy girl shrieked in horror, so being the gentleman his mother had raised him to be, he had caught her before she came in contact with the cold water.

She had been so relieved, so happy that he had saved her and had thanked him profusely. From that moment on the two kids became friends.

He loved spending time with his Sakura and did so every chance he got.

She was his little elf after all.

"Mada-kun, you're thinking too hard again."

He was snapped out of his reminiscing when the girl occupying his thoughts spoke in her childish voice. She was standing above him while he was lying down on the grass. Her form shadowing him from the harsh sun.

"How do you know?" He whined but there was curiosity in his tone.

Sakura sat down next his head, her legs folding themselves under her elegantly. Her hand tentatively reached out to lie on Madaras forehead. She trailed her fingertips down his face, stopping to tap him in between his eyes. A smile that could rival the sun lighting up her features.

"You get a wrinkle here." She demonstrated by tapping the area in between his eyes again and the 9-year old boy scrunched his nose in displeasure at the uncomfortable feeling.

He grabbed Sakuras hand and tugged her down to lay beside him. She didn't protest and lay down next to the boy, joining their hands and entwining their fingers.

They laid like that, silent for some time, basking in each other's presence.

"We'll always be together, ne, Mada-kun?" Sakura asked abruptly and the raven haired boy looked over at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes. The clearing remaining silent for a while.

Finally he nodded.

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Mada-kun!**

**Child Madara with Sakura being all cutsey and adorable. It's set in the warring states era and Madara is a little child shinobi already. He's kind of clingy if you noticed. **

**Anyway, this was a request from a guest (hey, that rhymed!) It was kind of many that requested MadaSaku. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	10. Shí

**Shí x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura sighed as she attempted to roll over but was startled when she realised that somethingwas constricting her movement.

Her eyes shot open and she scanned the room for any possible dangers and was once again surprised at the weight settling around her waist. It was an arm she dimly noted, meaning she had a visitor in bed from last night. Come to think about it, she couldn't really remember much from last night.

Trailing her eyes up the appendage, she was met with the sight of the Raikages bodyguard laying peacefully by her side. She grimaced at the predicament she had gotten into.

This was not good.

She remembered that the allied shinobi forces had come together for to get drunk after the war was won and Sakura had been one of them. Having to stuff her hands into multiple dying peoples chest cavities all day long had taken its toll on her and she just wanted to forget, if even for just a tiny amount of time.

Thus Sakura had been all too happy to let the alcohol drown out all the failures and deaths brought by the stupid war.

She wondered if this was her paying the price of her actions the other day.

Like karma or something.

Not only did she have a killer headache, but of course she just had to have had some kind of drunken intercourse with one of her fellow medics. Her shishou would be furious if she ever found out about this little escapade.

Her bed-mates messy blonde hair was sticking up in every direction and she felt oddly compelled to touch it but suppressed the urge for the time being. She noted in satisfaction that Shí did not in fact have perfect morning hair. Well, she thought in slight aggravation that it was still better than her own hair that greatly resembled a bird nest.

But then she was brought back to reality again when the blonde shinobi shifted behind her. The realisation that she had hit it off hard with the blonde sensor made her slightly nauseous and she just really hoped that this wouldn't destroy their already frail friendship.

She shifted again, and the arm around her middle tightened slightly to hold her in place as she tried to make her grand escape.

"Stop squirming Sakura." Shís husky voice made her freeze and an involuntary shiver made its way down her back. She should have known that the blonde Kumo-nin was an early raiser.

The arm around her waist tightened once again, pulling her closer than before and she could feel the muscles adorning the males front flex against her back.

"Just go back to sleep." Was Shís demand and Sakura found herself obeying without question. It had been a long night yesterday after all.

* * *

**Heh, it's kind of fluffy I suppose. Anyway, I know that many people spell Shí/Cee differently and I'm curious what's actually true. I got the impression that it was spelled as I have done in the story above, but I could be wrong. Feel free to correct me! **

**Send a prompt an a pairing if there is something special you want me to do.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	11. Hashirama Senju

**Hashirama x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling content and happy, snuggled up in the arms of her newlywed husband. She shifted closer, nuzzling he nose in Hashiramas slightly tanned shoulder, breathing in his sandalwood scent with a smile.

Her lovers chest rumbled as he chuckled at her antics she was just so adorable with her messy morning hair. He rested his head on top of her own and smiled to himself.

Hashirama thought back to what had officially ended yesterday. The long fight for the woman in his arms affection. When he had first seen her arrive with the Uzumakis he had literally fallen for her. Like, fallen on his face in front of her. It had been so embarrassing and she still teased him about it sometimes.

Granted, he had been rather young, only fifteen at the time but he had been enamoured by the pink haired girl. He knew that it had been expected of him to marry Uzumaki Mito of Uzushigakure but even she could see Hashiramas budding love for the Uzumaki ward and had graciously backed off.

The real problem though had been Sakura. She had denied him every turn and never once faltered in her decision of staying away from the Senju heir. Just as the boy had been obstinate on getting her to agree to a courtship. Many clan members had found great amusement in their heir trailing the adopted Uzumaki woman around like a lost puppy.

Sakura had been horrified at the Senjus persistence at first, the man was supposed to marry Mito for kamis sake! When she saw that Hashirama had no intention at all to court the red headed Uzumaki heir, she didn't know what to do. It had been a nerve racking experience to realise that she had changed the timeline.

Sakura had never taken her own feelings into equation and when she found herself getting feelings for the quirky Senju boy she knew that she was screwed.

The courtship had been long and it wasn't until they were both eighteen they married and that was a very long time indeed. Usually, courtships didn't last more than a year before the two participating would be tied together by law.

Winding his arms tighter around his wife, Hashirama pressed her form fully into him. It felt nice to finally sleep in the same bed.

"Good morning, dear." He whispered and was greeted with a sleepy mornin' from the woman in his arms. He smiled at her adorable-ness and chuckled again, earning a disgruntled look from Sakura who wanted nothing more than to go to sleep again but the vibrations of her current pillow preventing her from doing such. Hashiramas irritatingly bright smile almost blinding her with its sparkling.

Hashirama just grinned and swooped down to kiss the unsuspecting Sakura who had no time to react as he pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

Vide awake now, Sakura decided that revenge was in order and pounced on the Mokuton user. Her hair flying and mixing with Hashiramas dark brown strands. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and her cheeks dusted red.

* * *

**I imagine Hashirama to be kind of playful, childish, goofy and loving but still able to be the big bad shinobi when the time calls for it, which is why he would make a great hokage. And I was surprised to see that when I searched for Hashirama x Sakura, there was maybe one or two that was serious and I really think that it's a pity that there aren't more. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	12. Kakashi Hatake

**Kakashi x Sakura **

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

The village hidden in the leaves was rather peaceful as the sun beat down of the citizens occupying the streets in the late afternoon.

On the training grounds at the edge of Konoha team 7 had decided that yes, it was indeed a good day to have an afternoon training session.

Naruto and the newly brought home Uchiha Sasuke had been bickering as per usual and soon enough the argument had became a full out brawl, the two ninjas rolling around on the ground in a decidedly non-graceful manner.

The shouts and insults of the pair had even scared a couple of birds and eventually Yamato had been forced to intervene, for everyone's safety. The Mokuton user had to bind them with his jutsu to get them to stop their foolish rolling around since Kakashi was busy with his overly protective guarding of the female member of the team, not that he didn't not have his nose casually buried in the latest edition of the Icha Icha while doing so.

Yamato was sure that the cherry blossom didn't notice the way the copy-nin was watching her like a hawk, otherwise the silver haired man would probably be half way to Suna by now.

For Sakura though, the day had been a good one so far, ignoring her two stupid teammates scuffle. The two dim-witted idiots were prone to these kind of outbursts.

Now as she lay relaxing on the back of her ex-sensei as he made his push-ups, her cheek resting against his flexing shoulder blade in an familiar up and down motion. The two of them would often do this as their others teammates would take off to spar somewhere on the training ground. It had become some sort or routine, especially now that Sakura wasn't allowed to train.

In fact, she marvelled at Kakashis' strength as he continued to do his exercise. To be able to carry both her and the baby inside of her on his back was really impressive, but then again, he used to do his one fingered push-ups with her on his back when she wasn't pregnant.

She absently put a hand on her swollen stomach and smiled lovingly as she felt the little boy inside of her kick in response. She had been overjoyed at having a child with the man she love but had been hesitant on telling him since he himself had a rather hard childhood.

There had been nothing to worry about though when she finally told him, he had been nothing but happy since. His possessive tendencies became slightly worse, but she loved him anyway.

She always would.

* * *

**The long awaited Kakashi! **

**I'm not entirely happy about this one but it will do until I find time to make another for this particular pairing. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and I'm looking forward to doing the Indra x Sakura. I already have one for them but I don't know if I'll put it out there yet (it's not the goddess one) If you want me to, PM or Review**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	13. Indra Otsutsuki

**Indra x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

She had been content in dying, really though, she had. She had protected Naruto and Sasuke and she truly had no major regrets. She was a little sour about being killed by Madara though. The Uchiha founder with a major god complex.

So when she had woken up in a sea of white she had been confused. Was this supposed to be the afterlife? It that case it sucked to be dead.

She had wandered around in the whiteness for a while before a shape begun to materialize in front of her making her stop in her tracks warily. She thing had been revealed to be a beautiful woman with horns adorning the top of her head. Her body clad in a high collared princess kimono made of silk. Her hair was long and white, almost brushing the ground.

The woman was nobility, of that Sakura was sure as she surveyed her silently. She reminded her oddly of Kimmimaro of sound and that's when it hit her.

This was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the sage of six paths. She was known to be cruel to achieve her goals and the more information Sakura could remember about the woman made her even more on edge. This was not someone to anger if you wanted to live, but then again, she was already dead, wasn't she?

"Haruno Sakura." The woman spoke softly in a deceptively sweet tone specifically invented to catch her opponents off guard. One Sakura herself had used more than once during her lifetime.

Sakura nodded and narrowed her eyes, what could the demon possibly want with her?

"I have come to give you another chance at life."

Sakura balked and drew a sharp breath, to live again? There had to be a catch.

"And what if I don't want to?" She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her in an unconscious act of defence.

"You have no choice!" Kaguya boomed, her eyes glinting dangerously and if Sakura had been any lesser ninja she would have cowered at the woman's tone.

Right after Kaguyas outburst Sakura felt a strange tugging in the pit of her stomach, a small vortex like thing resembling Kakashis kamui whirled to life behind her and the last thing Sakura saw was Kaguyas wicked eyes coupled with a smirk before everything went black.

_You will make a fine edition to the family..._

Sakura woke up with a start, wild eyes scanning her surroundings. Breathing heavily at the memory of the Otsutsuki woman's last words ringing clearly in her head.

"Who are you!?" a voice demanded from behind her.

Sakura whipped around and caught sight of a young man scowling at her. He was tall and lean with long raven hair dancing around his slightly old fashioned ninja garb. the bangs at either side of his face was wrapped in white bandages.

Looking into his eyes had been a mistake. She was met with swirling sharingan eyes boring into her soul.

Wait?

Sharingan?

Scanning his eyes, she found that he did indeed possess the feared Sharingan dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. This should not be possible, Sakura panicked and racked her memory for an answer of who this could possibly be, taking into account what the crazy Kaguya told her.

Sakura paled.

This was Indra Otsutsuki, the Uchiha clans ancestor, she recognised him from a drawing she had seen in the hokage library.

The happenings of the day was just too much to handle and Sakura felt a little faint, the black spots dancing on the edge of her vision and she could do nothing to prevent herself from fainting.

What she didn't know was that she was caught in strong arms before her head hit the ground.

* * *

**Indra/Indara Otsutsuki**

**This almost looks like a prologue to a real story and there wasn't any actual romantic Indra/Sakura moments but I'm pretty pleased to how it became in the end anyway. To be truthful, I kind of had to check up who Indra was when I got the request, not really knowing who he was since I'm not that updated on the Naruto storyline that I would wish to be. I did know of him though, just not his name. Anyway, don't ask why Sakura recognise Kaguya, it's just how it is.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	14. Ibiki Morino

**Ibiki x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Ibiki had always been loyal to Konoha, following every order the hokage gave him. Never befor hda he been tempted to question order until now.

The hokage had ordered him to let her apprentice have a go at a missing-nin the ANBU had captured for information on a rebel group rumoured to associate with the Atatsuki. He was really tempted to just ignore the order and get the tiny pink haired girl standing before him escorted out of the building.

He had to give her props though since the girl didn't seem bothered at all to be standing in his presence or in the rather intimidating underground interrogation building. Not once had her body language showed any indication that she was the least uncomfortable.

The thing making him consider insubordination was the pure innocence radiation off of the girl (he refused to call her a woman) not to mention her pink hair, making her look unable to deal with the ruthless infliction of pain the interrogation unit had to do on daily basis.

"Hello Morino-san, I'm here to question prisoner #5690." She told him politely.

By the Kami! She even called it 'questioning'

Yes, it was safe to say that he was doubting the hogakes' sanity.

"I am aware, Haruno-san." He replied gruffly, walking in the direction of the interrogation chamber the captive was held in, not waiting for the pinkette to follow. She did though, even after his abrupt dismissal. He had been half expecting her to run away the first chance she got.

Walking in silence, the two of them arrived at the cell in no time.

"No one has been able to break him yet." He told her, arms crossed over his chest. His pride was still wounded after not being able to get the prisoner to tell them any and all information he had on the Akatsuki and the rebel group.

"Thank you Morino-san." Sakura told him with an angelic smile tossed over her shoulder. The scarred man shrugged and his scowl deepened a little more.

Sakura stood in the gray concrete room with a blonde man strapped to the wall, hanging by the chains cemented into the wall. Her hands were bloody, as where her medic apron. The sadistic smirk printed upon her face was bordering on gleeful as she watched the battered prisoners unconscious form, limp in his chains.

It wasn't often she got to let her more sadistic side out on full scale. The pink hair and innocent air around her didn't exactly appeal for intimidation tactics. Her methods though was suited well for these kind of things. It really was amazing, the things she could do with her medical techniques.

Leaving the room, she made her way to Ibikis' office to report her findings. It was obvious that the man had absolutely no confidence in her interrogation skills.

Leaving her report to a stunned Ibiki, she had looked like a cat that got the cream. Her smug grin having caught the head interrogators by surprise.

Oh, and she had a date this Saturday, courtesy of said head interrogator.

Cue another smug grin.

* * *

**I actually kind of like this pairing, though I don't really know how old Ibiki is. Eh, it never bothered me before so why start now? But really, I really like the idea of a mildly sadistic Sakura. **

**So, I saw the Guest review: **

**"This story would have been better and much more popular with readers if you had written individual lemons for each chapter."**

**I really want to know what you think about this since I don't really know. I don't want to involve too much sex in this collection, mentioning's of it maybe but not detailed intercourse. If I get enough requests, I could try to make a similar collection with only lemons. If that is what you are fishing for.**

**Anyway**

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**

**P.S Don't worry, IndraSaku Lovers, your couple will come sooner or later, try to be patient, ok?**


	15. Shisui Uchiha

**Shisui x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura couldn't believe this!

Ino had first dragged her out on a 'long overdue' shopping trip at 7 am on her day off. The blonde could really had chosen a better time of the day. Then she had proceeded to buy her an entirely new wardrobe since apparently, her own was too boring and her clothes made her look old.

Sakura had of course, objected to the blondes onslaught but she had known that she was screwed even before she made it out the door.

When she had told her friend that she thought her clothing was just fine, the Yamanaka had just snorted and looked at her pointedly. Sakura had given up not long after that and thanked the heavens that she had enough foresight to bring an empty sealing scroll.

When Ino had set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. It was no use trying to convince her blonde best friend otherwise.

She had been fine with all of this, well, as fine as she could be anyway. Then the woman had insisted (More like demanded) that they go clubbing tonight to 'catch up', just like that wasn't what they had been doing the entire day.

She had dressed Sakura in a tight red dress that revealed too much for comfort.

Now she was here, at one of the popular bars in Konoha, alone. She had been ditched by the stupid pig as soon as the blonde had caught sight of one of her 'boy toys' (aka Genma) as she liked to call it.

Sakura sighed for what felt like the fifty-something time that day. She didn't like going to bars, especially not when she had to go to work the following day.

Taking a sip of her water, she scanned the crowd for her menace of a friend. Coming up unsuccessful, she turned to the bar again. Not noticing the person sliding smoothly into the chair beside her. It wasn't until the male spoke that she noticed him, much to his chagrin.

"Hello Sakura-chan." His silky smooth tenor reached her ears and she whipped around in surprise, looking at the Uchiha with wide eyes for a second before regaining her composure.

"Shisui." She nodded at him with a slight smile. Yes, she knew him from the many dinners in the main house with Sasukes' family, not to mention that they were on the same ANBU team occasionally.

That didn't mean that she would let her guard down around him. She shifted slightly in her chair in discomfort. He had been flirting with her since she was sixteen and she had been dodging him as much as she could since then, even if his feeble attempts at getting a date had been endearing, she was sure that he didn't actually mean it, even if she blushed and stuttered every single time he tried.

He was known as a flirt after all, she herself had found him tangled up in bed with some girl more often than not when she had to go get him for a mission.

Shisui was sure that his cousin sent her to wake him up on purpose all those times.

It kind of hurt actually, she played it off as a passing affection though, pushing down the feeling whenever she found him like that. It was one of the reasons she had been avoiding more often lately.

"Is there something I can do for you Shisui-san?" She asked him coolly, the change in formality didn't escape the Uchihas' notice.

But he would be damned if he would let her escape this time. She had been dodging all of his admittedly pathetic date offerings ever since they were younger but now she was 21, single and ripe for the taking.

Yes, he loved the stubborn medic currently sitting at his side and he would have her, Uchihas' always got their way after all, even if this particular Uchiha wasn't considered the norm.

"Don't be so cold Saku-chan! I just wanted to talk to you." He exclaimed impishly. His exclamation was met with a slight glare but he didn't miss the quick flash of sadness in the pinkettes eyes.

"No, seriously Shisui. What do you want from me?" She asked him sombrely with a frown.

Warning bells was going off in the Uchihas' mind, this was not normal Sakura behaviour. He continued though, pretending not to notice the uncharacteristically sad looking pinkette.

"I want you to go on a date with me." He told her firmly, priding himself in not blushing like a schoolgirl.

He was confused to say the least when he saw the object of his affections shoulders slump dejectedly.

"I won't be one of your one night stands Shisui." She told him sadly and he was so stunned by her declaration that he stiffened and his jaw unhinged.

Was that what she thought he had been doing all of these years?

Was she really so dense?

Anger overcame him suddenly as he watched her walk away. No, this was not how things would end, if it so was the last thing he did.

Sakura walked away with her head held high, this would be the end of her Shisui problem, she was sure. That was what she kept telling herself as she felt her heart break for the second time in her life as she walked into an abandoned alleyway on her way home. The tears refused to be kept at bay as they fell down her cheeks and she sobbed inaudibly.

This was for the best, she should just stay away from those damned Uchiha, they were nothing but trouble.

Then before she could blink, she was pressed against the brick wall of the alley, someone was pinning her hands over her head in a bordering on painful grip.

When she looked up to identify her captor she was met with furiously spinning sharingan eyes, regarding her with obvious anger.

She had never seen Shisui this angry before, not even when one of their teammates had been captured by enemy-nin on a mission. He had been angry then, obviously but the burning fire in his eyes then was nothing compared to now.

Then he kissed her.

Hard.

Sakuras eyes were closed, her chest heaving when he finally pulled back. His forehead, void of hitai-ate, rested gently against her own and he looked strained, like he had lived for an eternity. When she had finally caught her breath again the full impact of what he had just done and her own eyes filled with green flames.

She struggled in his hold but he was too strong without her chakra that was still replenishing itself from yesterdays work.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't wa-" She was cut off by his lips again though, this time it was so gentle, too gentle for Sakuras' currently failing mental capacity and her anger drained away so fast that she was unsure of why it had been there from the beginning. The tears begun to fall again and she wondered absently when they had stopped in the first place.

When he pulled back for the second time, she could only stare at him, breathless once again. His forehead had resumed its place against hers, his red eyes spinning like crazy as he stared at her.

"I can't believe how you! how could you...I mean how.." He hissed incoherently, it was only due to their close proximity Sakura heard the words coming from his lips. She watched as he calmed himself slightly, breathing strained.

"How could you ever think that I just wanted you for a single night?!" He hissed malevolently and to Sakura it sounded like he was shouting. Her breathing hitched and she sobbed.

"How couldn't I?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed at the suffocating pain she was experiencing, all because of the man pressed to her person. The anger previously diffused roared to life again.

"How couldn't I when I find you in bed with other women more often than not!?" She gritted out between clenched teeth.

"How couldn't I when you're such a flirt?! Do you know how many times I hear the nurses brag about having had an oh so wonderful night with the infamous Uchiha Shisui?!"

Shisui balked.

What?

The nurses at the hospital?

They said what?

But now was not the time to ponder over such things, the woman he was restraining was struggling again and he had to press himself against her harder to anchor her to the wall behind her, securing her in his hold again.

"I haven't had a woman in over a year, Sakura!" He told her gently, his eyes returning to their original charcoal black. "Not when I could have you." He murmured soothingly in her ear.

Could it be?

Was she jealous?

When he saw the anger in her eyes flicker and die out, he loosened his grip on her wrists slightly. She looked so confused and his heart constricted when he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"B-but...I... T-they..." She stuttered brokenly, her eyes closing in agony.

Shisui let go of her wrists completely and took her into his arms, changing their position so that his back was to the cold brick wall and Sakura was folded comfortably to his chest. She had taken a hold of his shirt and was sobbing into it, her muffled cries and hitching sobs muffled by the material.

"Oh Sakura, love. How we messed up." He murmured to himself as he rested his cheek on top of her head. Holding her tightly to his form.

* * *

**Finally, Shisui!**

**I haven't written something this dramatic in quite a while.**

**Omg! I almost cried while writing this! It was one of the reasons I put off writing Shishui in the first place but Kami, this one is good. I seriously hope you Shisui x Sakura lovers out there like this, if you don't then I just give up. (Nah, not really ;P). This one was quite a bit longer than the others.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	16. Indra Otsutsuki 2

**Indra x Sakura 2**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Indra had taken the strange woman to his compound situated in the middle of the forest not too long from where he had found her. That alone had been the reason he had came across her from the very beginning.

Not only that, but he had been intrigued by the many emotions swimming around in those eyes that reminded him of a certain precious stone. The fear, anger and sadness. They were all negative emotions, all things he could relate to without much trouble and so he decided to indulge himself and let the girl live.

At least until he had finished questioning her.

What harm could it be really?

Looking at the sleeping woman resting on the bed of his guest room made him wonder silently.

Was this a goddess?

With her oddly coloured hair splayed out around her like a halo and her over all fair complexion, she certainly looked the part. She could almost rival his grandmother in beauty alone, which was a surprising thought since he considered his grandmother to be the most beautiful creature of this world.

If such was the case, then he would find out who dared to harm this godly woman and bestow upon him the ultimate punishment. He wondered why she hadn't fought back, though. Her body didn't have any sign of trauma on it, but he supposed, it would have healed by now if she really was from the heavens.

Maybe she had been exiled by the kami?

Maybe that's why he found those feelings of betrayal swirling in her emerald eyes when she first looked at him.

No he wouldn't interrogate her, not until she proved to be an enemy.

And so, with his mind made up, he brushed a cherry coloured lock from the womans' face and covered her with a blanket before leaving the room.

He would take care of her.

But deep inside, he wondered if he was becoming soft.

As soft as his brother?

* * *

**Indra 2! **

**The second Indra one with the goddess prompt in it! I kind of like this Indra character, but then again, I like all of the Uchihas so it was probably inevitable. I had to discover him at some point. I got a request at Ashura/Asura and I think I'll just branch out of this one so that the two of them meet in this universe.**

**Anyway**

**I thank you all for your support and advice regarding the question I asked. It is much appreciated and I'm really glad you answered as you did. I mainly did this story so that you as a reader could request anyone you wanted Sakura with so it's your voice that counts in all of this. **

**But I don't think I would have done lemons in this story anyway. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	17. Karin

**Karin x Sakura **

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(If you dont like yuri, dont read)**

It was exhilarating, the game the two of them insisted on playing.

The lewd glances

The suggestive touches

The long nights of tangled limbs in her bad never failed to make Sakura blush like a virgin. Even when her lover would snort and call her a prude were she able to stop the hot blush rising on her cheeks. If anything, it made it worse.

Those times usually ended with a heated argument which in turn usually ended with one of them shoved up against a wall somewhere in Konoha.

As long as it was private they didn't mind.

Their relationship was kept from their friends since it was called taboo in Konoha to be attracted by your own sex. Even if it hadn't stopped Naruto and Sasuke to go at it like crazy. Sakura only knew because she had accidentally walked in on the blonde 'briefing' Sasuke on a mission.

God that had been embarrassing.

After that she had made sure to always knock before entering the hokages office.

The pinkette was brought out of her musings when she felt a hand travel up her thigh, slyly settling where her skirt ended. She blushed lightly and turned to the owner of said hand.

The red headed ex sound-nin winked at her and gave a saucy smile.

The game was on.

* * *

**KarinSaku eh?**

**I admit, I did not expect to get this pairing since I did not think that it had a very large fan base (and I highly doubted that they would find their way to my story) anyway, it's kind of sexual I suppose but I thought it fit kind of well with Karin being a vixen (kind of) and all. **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	18. Deidara

**Deidara x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

She darted from tree to tree, trying desperately to get away from the insane Shinobi on her tail. He had appeared from nowhere, throwing those clay creations of his on her.

Well, she suspected he had came from the sky on that ridiculously big clay bird of his. She had no idea of what he could possibly want from her, if you don't count the obvious.

Revenge for his partner and all.

His long range jutsu immediately gave him the advantage over her since she was mainly a close combat ninja. She resolved that she would hound Kakashi-sensei to teach her some long range elemental jutsu if she ever made it back to the leaf unscathed.

An explosion from behind threw her forward and she felt the stinging pain in her back before she landed on the hard ground. She opened her eyes blearily, her head had taken quite the hit and the black spots were dancing in her eyes.

Trying to sit up, she was successful, she healed her head with a green glowing hand before standing up on wobbly legs. The world spun for a second before her sharp shinobi senses snapped to attention, zeroing in on the Akatsuki member landing neatly in front of her.

She settled in a defensive stance and Deidara smirked, his long blonde hair swaying in the wind. If the situation wasn't dire, Sakura would have snickered and told him that he looked like her best friend. But alas, that would be suicidal in a situation like this.

Waiting for him to make the first move would also be rather stupid, taking in account that their fighting styles were so different. But if she could come close to him and land a hit the battle would be evened out, if only by a little.

Deciding upon a strategy, she launched forward making the clay wielding Akatsuki fall into a defensive stance as he moulded his with the mouths on his palms. Filling her fist with chakra, she punched the ground when half of the distance between them had been closed.

The ground rumbled a little before quieting and Deidara smirked.

Was that all she could do?

Then the ground erupted, not one part of the clearing went unscathed as the forest floor crumbled. Big slabs of stone flew his way and he was forced to dodge if he didn't want to be crushed. His body working on auto pilot as his brain processed what just happened.

When he finally regained his composure, there was only one thing racing through his brain.

It was marvellous

This was art

Now he could understand why his partner had let himself be killed by the little spitfire charging at him through the debris of her first attack.

He braced himself on a jagged boulder sticking up from the ground before propelling himself into the air with the help of chakra, letting his clay spiders rain down on the pinkette. He was sure he had her cornered when she suddenly ripped a boulder from the ground, launching it at him, intercepting his spiders that exploded on contact.

He dodged the boulder but was grabbed by the front of his cloak by tiny little fists and thrown headfirst to the ground, he flipped around to land on his feet before jumping back to avoid the female crashing into the floor behind him, fist loaded with chakra.

"What the hell, un!" He called angrily as the girl - Sakura - jumped from one flying slab of stone to another to get to him. She paused at his outburst, landing neatly on the ground, sending him an incredulous look.

"You attacked first, blondie." She called a sense of false confidence in the air around her as she spoke. Her fists clenched in front of her, ready for an attack, should it come.

He sent her a smirk.

"And I'll win, pinky, un." He boasted and Sakura fumed at her newly received nickname. Making to run at him again but was unable to. She looked down to find a clay centipede crawling up her leg to root her to the ground.

Her eyes widened and she struggled to get out of her restrains, she didn't even notice Deidara closing in on her.

The blonde stood before her as the centipede made its way up her body, acting as a rope of sorts. He surveyed the pretty pink haired girl at his mercy, his grin widening. Raising a hand to her face, she flinched as he run his fingers from her temple to the corner of her mouth.

"A masterpiece, un." He murmured and Sakura was just about to say something when he launched himself backward and his clay creation exploded.

The next day the sentries at the gate of Konoha would find Sakura Harunos body, badly wounded but not permanently so waiting for them. On her, a note was fastened for whoever found her.

_I'll see you soon Sakura-chan, un _

* * *

**Deidara!**

**I think I went a little overboard on this one. It was my first battle scene ever and I hope it's not a disappointment.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	19. Ashura Otsutsuki

**Ashura x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

His brother had returned home for some time and to be entirely honest, Ashura had no idea what had gotten into his normally grumpy brother.

Granted, he was just as brooding as he was the last time they saw each other if not more so. But he could clearly see that something had changed in Indra. However, that stubborn brother of his had adamantly refused on letting him go anywhere near his part of the house.

It was almost like he was hiding something.

No, Ashura knew that Indra was hiding something from both him and their father.

The curiosity welling up inside him was rather hard to ignore and not even three days after Indra had decided to come home for a while did he venture into the south part of the compound to sate the gnawing sensation in his gut.

His attention was drawn when he heard a melancholy voice ring through the house. He was unable to hear the words but the tone of voice was enough to tell him that whoever the person singing was, she was sad.

He followed the females voice to the garden where he found her sitting by his brothers koi pond. Her long rosette coloured hair falling in waves around her form, splaying itself in the grass around her form.

Taking her in silently, her finally understood why his brother had all but forbidden him to come here for the past days. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman in his life, not counting his grandmother.

The womans' form seemed encased in innocence yet her voice sang with pain and sadness.

Without him noticing it, a tear had made its way down his cheek.

Wiping it away furiously he berated himself about being childish. Yet he couldn't help but sympathise with the girl by the pond.

He too had felt something similar after all.

The woman had stopped singing, instead having turned to look at where he was standing in the shadow of the trees. She gave him a warm smile, nodding in acknowledgement when he returned the smile with his own.

His stomach churned with an unknown emotion as that radiant expression on her face was directed at him.

It didn't last long though since he felt the familiar chakra signature of his brother approach in a fats speed. Not wanting to gamble the chances of a confrontation, he fled the scene with a nod to the beautiful woman.

* * *

**So... I let Ashura meet (see, more likely) our favourite little pinkette! **

**As you might have noticed, I like Sakuras' hair and eyes, that's why I continue to describe them all the time. Can't help being fascinated with the wonderful combination of colours. The fact that she's totally rocking it is just awesome. **

**Anyway, here you go all of you that wanted to see Asura/Ashura in this little series. **

**If anyone wonders, the brothers are currently hostile toward one another and Ashura going to see Sakura could make the tension explode. **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	20. Jashin

**Jashin x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

What the hell?

That's what Sakura asked herself when she woke up on a field blood stained grass, the dried liquid crunching beneath her whenever she tried to move.

Yes, tried.

The pain in her limbs was rather unbearable at the moment, yet there was no wounds marring her pale skin when she looked at them. Channelling some healing chakra to her limbs she was elated when the cooling sensation eased the flaming hot pain.

Trying once again to stand up, this time she managed to stand straight, albeit wobbly.

It wasn't until then she saw the river. The water had a peculiar shine to it that Sakura found strange.

Drawing closer to what she had previously thought to be water, was in reality a cascading river of blood. The red liquid gushing from god knows where in a pooling crimson flow.

Sakura recoiled slightly, watching the blood in a morbid sense of curiosity.

It was kind of beautiful.

"It's not often I hear someone say that."

The deep seductive purr from behind her almost made her jump, she hadn't sensed anyone at all, still couldn't for that matter. Turning in a practiced move, she caught sight of an ebony haired male standing behind her.

His crimson eyes piercing her own briefly before she averted them to take in the rest of his appearance. Most of his figure was covered by a black furred cloak, she caught a glimpse of multiple necklaces reminiscent of wires dangling by his collarbones.

"What?" She finally found the strength to speak after the scare. Even if it might have been the most stupid thing she could have said.

She should be demanding answers dammit!

The male chuckled, reading her mind - not that she knew that - and gestured toward the river.

"It's beautiful, ne?" He inquired, testing to see if she would admit her earlier thoughts.

"I suppose it is." She nodded, Sakura was nothing if not honest. "Now, who are you?" She demanded, making the god chuckle again.

Oh the impatience of youth!

"I am Jashin and this is my realm." He told her through narrowed eyes, glaring slightly. She might be young but that did not hider him from teaching her a lesson should she need it. He was known for being bloodthirsty after all, why not encourage that image?

He found a great amount of amusement of her chocked spluttering upon his declaration.

Smirking widely, showing off his sharp teeth to the girl that had somehow found her way into his domain. It would be more than fun to attempt to get that particular information out of the female.

He had anticipated some kind of protest from the girl after the shock had weaned off but was pleasantly surprised when she only crossed her arms defensively over her chest - one could not be too cautious - and furrowed her brow, clearly trying to remember something.

"You're that Akatsuki - Hidans' - god that he sacrifices to, right?" She asked , her mouth in a tight line.

Now he was intrigued, not many people had heard of him before and those that had didn't really think there was any other god besides their precious Kami-sama.

Yes, she would serve as his new plaything, that was for sure.

* * *

**Here you go! Jashin. **

**I had to google his appearance and there was only like one actual picture of him and so his description might be kind of off. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted but I kind of like it anyway and the idea is one I can clearly continue should I want to. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	21. Shikamaru

**Shikamaru x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Shikamaru was relaxing in the afternoon sunlight. The lush grass of the Nara compound swaying softly with the occasional slight gust of wind travelling through the air.

The Nara looked positively relaxed and to anyone looking, they would think that the lazy genius was sleeping peacefully but as a matter of fact, they could not be more wrong in their life.

Shikamaru had chosen this particular resting spot very strategically.

One would think that going such lengths would be 'troublesome' for the Nara but he couldn't find it in himself to even remotely consider the thought.

His lips slowly tugged up into a smirk as the thumping of two sets of small feet ran in his direction.

The owners of said feet tittering as they closed in on him, their giggling making his smirk widen. He covered it up quickly though, assuming a relaxed face to give the impression of him being asleep.

The shuffles was just beside him now, he listened intensely as the two children trying to catch him off guard spoke in hushed whispers.

"Shhh! Tou-san will hear you Ayumi!"

"I'm not the loud one Shika!"

The children argued for a moment before another set of footsteps could be discerned from the vibrations in the ground. The footsteps of a seasoned shinobi and Shikamaru would've probably been concerned if the chakra of the woman approaching wasn't so very familiar.

A smile tugged at his lips as the children called out for the woman who was no doubt smiling right now.

"Kaa-san!" They shrieked and Shikamaru peeked an eye open to look at his wife when she bent down to ruffle Ayumi and Shikas' hairs. One of them sporting that peculiar shade of cherry blossom pink he had always adored.

Ayumi looked over at him and pouted when she saw her father propped up on his elbow, surveying his small family.

"You were awake this whole time, weren't you?" She whined and Shika joined in not a second before his sister.

"Tou-san! Why can't you just let us surprise you for once?" He grumbled and Shikamarus' smirk grew a tad bit more.

"Maa, maybe when you're older." He drawled lazily the twins sat beside him, with their arms crossed petulantly, they looked so alike in that moment despite the difference in colouring.

Arms draped themselves around his shoulders and he leaned back slightly into the familiar warmth.

"Troublesome, Okaeri." He mumbled and kissed Sakuras cheek as she settled comfortably beside him.

Yes, this was definitely the life.

* * *

**Yay, Shikamaru!**

**I just wanted to inform everyone that I have created a tumblr account (with the same name I use here), since someone actually asked me about it some time ago and to be honest, it's more for my own entertainment, but I'll probably reblog stuff and occasionally post something myself. **

**I'm a huge fan of Shingeki no kyojin of Attack on titan and if you have time to check it out, please do. It's awesome!**

**This Chapter was kind of hard to write and I don't really think that I caught Shikamarus' character as good as I would've liked to. **

**I hope you like it**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	22. Darui

**Sakura x Darui**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Something was off.

Not in a bad way, mind you.

Unexpected, yes.

Bad, hell no.

The blood red roses stood in a vase on her desk, looking absolutely wonderful. Leaning forward discreetly, the pinkette sniffed them lightly. The scent the roses gave off was rich and smooth, the flowers were obviously fresh.

She wondered idly if the sender actually knew that roses were her favourite flower. She doubted it since only her female friends were aware of that insignificant little fact. Therefore, she almost always received cherry blossoms at her birthdays and on other special occasions. Somehow people tended to think that just because she had pink hair, she would be prone to like flowers in the same colours.

That was not the case though as she looked for a card, trying to decipher who could have possibly be sweet enough to sent her roses on a Monday.

She found one leaning against the base of the vase, the small card making her insides buzz in excitement. It was formed as a rectangle, the pristine white paper stained with black ink. Sakura dimly noted that the card was from the Yamanaka flower shop.

The letters on the card was slightly edgy and rough, giving Sakura the impression that it was male handwriting.

She was a little disappointed at the words though, it wasn't signed with a name.

Only a letter.

_For Sakura _

_- D_

D? who the hell was D? There was no shinobi in Konoha that had a name starting with D, no one she was aware of anyway. The gnawing curiosity in her gut just didn't want to leave her alone and Sakura thanked the gods above that she soon had a break. She would get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Starting with her blonde best friend.

It was she who arranged the flowers after all.

She leaned down again to take in the scent of fresh roses before she left her office to take care of another patient, a smile playing on her lips.

She never noticed the kumogakure shinobi spying on her from the window. A lazy smirk lighting his features when the pinkette was out of sight.

The blonde had been right, roses were definitely the best choice.

* * *

**Darui, people!**

**I don't know what kind of relationship dynamic these two would have but I did my best to do something for them as I was quite clueless when I started. My national tests are soon over (Yay!) and maybe then I will have some time to continue some of the one-shots in a side story as I got request on Shishui, Minato, Indra and Ashura. **

**Anyway, if you have the time and stuff, send me a prompt :)**

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	23. Orochimaru

**Orochimaru x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

He had always been alone.

All the other children either stayed away from him but to most, he was just an easy target for bullying. It was mostly for his appearance, pale white skin, long black hair and purple marks around the eyes. He was often called monster because of them.

Monster.

He couldn't understand why they had to be so mean to him.

He took refuge in the forest outside Konoha. Nobody ever noticed him sneaking out. Not even the caretakers at the orphanage.

They too looked at him with disgust in their eyes.

He was slowly succumbing to the darkness. His eyes had lost its shine and his thoughts had become twisted. Thinking of ways to take revenge on the people that always harmed him.

Then she came.

She was so radiant and beautiful. Her hair the bright colour of the petals on the beautiful sakura trees that bloomed on the spring. Eyes the most shining polished emerald he had ever seen.

He was drawn to her like the month to the flame but he dared never step out of the darkness. She was adamant though. Never giving up on him. She had declared him to be her friend and so she would never leave him.

Her words brought no comfort to his troubled heart.

The others had told him the same.

His parents had told him that they would never leave him, they couldn't keep their promise though. Even if he was to proud to admit it, he was scared. She saw it in his eyes and stopped pushing for him to come with her. She would remain by his side though because he needed a friend.

She told him of her dreams. She wanted to be a ninja, the greatest, she told him. She wanted to die protecting her village. He then announced to her that he too wanted to be a shinobi, secretly wowing that he would protect her forever.

She was his light after all.

Years later the two of them enrolled in the ninja academy. She had kept true to her promise, always being by her side. It made her a target for bullying, but she didn't seem to mind.

She made a promise.

And you couldn't break a promise!

They were placed in the same class at the academy but didn't have such luck when graduating.

He was placed with a white haired idiot and a blonde beauty. It didn't take long for him to drift away from her after that.

She stayed by him none the less.

Eventually he replaced her with his new teammate.

He too begun to bully her.

No longer remembering her as his first ever friend.

It was her time to be alone.

She cried herself to sleep more often than not. Ever thinking about her friend that had become so cruel. Her heart yearned for him to come back to her side.

She loved him.

She disappeared from his side and he was content. She was always watching though, never fully breaking her promise.

Years were spent like that. Him forgetting about her, even if her face would always remain buried in his memories. Her watching him whenever she could.

They were both Jounin when the war begun and she had no time to worry about him anymore.

She had her dream to follow.

She would die in this war, protecting the ones she loved.

Protecting him.

Because he didn't want her by his side anymore.

They were both placed in the same platoon but he never saw her. Not once did she show her face to her former friend.

Not until that moment.

He had been about to be pierced by a katana in the back. She had pushed him out of the way, taking the hit herself.

It was not until then he saw her clearly again.

Lying by his feet were his first friend

His first love.

Her cherry blossom hair was stained red with blood and a big hole going through her stomach.

She was going to die.

He panicked and tried to apply pressure on the wound, not realising that it was already too late. He was stopped by her hand resting on his cheek.

She was smiling.

"I broke my promise" She whispered so quietly that he almost didn't catch it.

He was sobbing, clutching her hand hard.

He looked into her eyes, seeing all the feelings she held for him reflecting in her gaze.

He kissed her then.

Their tears mingled together and he could feel the heat leaving her lips.

He drew back and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were quirked in a content smile. Her skin was white as a sheet, rivalling his own colour.

She was dead.

He had failed her.

From that day on, he would search for a way to bring her back.

* * *

**So... Orochimaru.**

**Personally, I think that a story (a real multi chaptered story) about these two would make an interesting plotline. I mean, come on! The dude is fifty-something years old! **

**Anyway**

**Request a pairing you like if you want me to do something special.**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	24. Sabaku no Gaara

**Gaara x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

The night was young as a slight breeze drifted through the partially opened bedroom window of the Kazekage residence.

Gaara revelled in the cold wind as it cooled him slightly, being used to the changing temperatures of the desert.

His med mate was not though and he smiled as she snuggled into his embrace, seeking warmth as the cold air made Goosebumps appear on her arms. Gaara smiled as the pink haired girl whined slightly in her sleep, rubbing her arms slightly before resting his own arm on her waist.

How long had it been?

How long had she been with him?

He wondered idly, it felt like they had been like this their entire life but he knew that wasn't the case. They had only been married for a couple of months, even if that wasn't the first time they shared a bed, those times it had been innocent and clearly accidental.

Now the medic-nin was his for the taking, not that he hadn't done that yet. The corner of his lips raised into a slight smirk as he recalled the event taking place not too long ago. Prompting him to bury his nose in Sakuras' hair inhaling her intoxicating scent noticing it mixing with his own.

He was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice the pinkette open her eyes blearily and sigh, enjoying the ministrations.

"Hmm" She hummed contently as the red headed man ran his fingers down her side, continuing down to rest on her abdomen lightly, as if he was afraid to touch her.

Sakura smiled at his hesitance and reached down to cover his larger had with her own. pressing it more firmly to her still flat stomach. She had only told him today about her pregnancy and he had been rather calm about it.

She had been hesitant in telling him since he didn't have the best childhood, and she was unsure of how he would react at the knowledge that he would be a father himself in seven months if everything went as it was supposed to.

"Stop worrying Gaara, everything will be fine." She turned her head and kissed him fleetingly to reassure him.

Gaara marvelled at his womans' ability to sense whenever he was troubled. His black rimmed eyes closed and he relaxed slightly as Sakura rubbed tiny circles on his knuckles.

He recalled once, when she told him that he would make a great father. It was when she first came to Suna as a diplomat from the leaf.

The two of them had been out on a stroll, having bumped into one another when they were wandering the market.

They had been walking close to a park when they heard a child sobbing somewhere close. They had shared a look and searched for the distressed child. It was a small girl, sitting in the sandbox alone. Both Gaara and Sakura hurried to the girl, asking what was wrong, well, Sakura did anyway since Gaara wasn't so much of a talker.

The girl had told them that a group of boys had destroyed her sand castle, Sakura had consoled the small girl, trying to get her spirits up again. Offering to help build a new castle, then Gaara had manipulated the sand, building a large sand castle, so big that the girl would even be able to stand inside of it.

It was such a sweet notion and Gaara had just brushed it off with a slight blush, saying it was nothing.

The girl had been overjoyed.

Sakura assumed that's when she started to fall in love with the stoic Kazekage.

* * *

**Phew, Gaara! **

**I haven't found many good fanfics for this story and I would be really grateful if you would suggest some? Anyway, I had this story rolling in my head for days! Now I have finally written it down :) **

**I'm not satisfied with the last part though.**

**Did I mention that you are awesome? I mean 100+ Reviews?! I love you people!**

**Thank you! :)**

**I hope you like it**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	25. AshuSakuIndra

**Ashura x Sakura x Indra**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Sakura drew a sharp breath as she ran towards where the two brothers were fighting. The mere thought of it med her stomach roil. The dizziness the nausea caused had her stopping to lean against a tree.

She could not faint now.

She could faintly hear the clashing of blades as she slowly but surely made her way to where she felt the two painstakingly familiar chakra signatures drench the land in the emotions they contained. She could feel both brothers rage as the chakras spiked, no doubt releasing a technique or two.

She blamed herself entirely for the situation at hand since it was she that had caused it. Well, she had caused it indirectly anyway. She had been discussing something with Ashura when Indra came barrelling through the woods, shouting angrily as he went.

The following shouting match between the brothers had been horrible to watch. They had been at each other's throats immediately. The normally soft spoken Senju ancestor had transformed into a raging bull with the stubbornness to match, not afraid to use his horns at all when the verbal lashing had came to a climax.

The Uchiha ancestor though had turned into a fully fledged snake, never missing a beat in the conversation, if you could call it that. Not once did he miss an opportuninty to play his brothers insecurities against him.

Sakura had been horrified, she had called out to the brothers but was unsuccessful in her quest of gaining their attention.

Then Ashura snapped, he tackled Indra to the ground and then both of them was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a despairing Sakura.

The whole situation brought back unwanted memories of a blonde haired boy fighting a raven haired youth, their two most powerful attacks ready to land a fatal blow on their counterpart.

Naruto...

Sasuke...

But Sakura would be damned if the story would repeat itself a second time before her eyes, She would do anuthing in her power to stop the two from killing each other. Even if that meant sacrificing her own life for theirs. It would all be worth it in the end anyway.

She couldn't live without them.

They were both too important.

As she closed in on the brothers location, the heavy determination settled in her gut and she closed her eyes for a second to gather her resolve.

This would be it.

* * *

**AshuSakuIndra (?)**

**There, all three of them in some kind of showdown (maybe?). I made it on a whim, getting the idea from the relentless battles Naruto and Sasuke always gets into. The fact that they are reincarnations of the two ancestors is just the icing of the cake. It's just like Madara and Hashirama. It took surprisingly short time to write - only 20 minutes! - and I'm posting it only because I can't find a good prompt to the Haku x Sakura one-shot. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	26. Kushina Uzumaki

**Kushina x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

The Konoha 12 was sitting together in the ramen bar, having just finished their weekly training session.

Sasuke and Naruto was at each others' throat again, arguing about something most likely irrelevant. They had been at it for some time now and Sakura didn't know if she should whack them both in the back of their head or just plainly knock them out.

She settled on glaring at them alternately, since glaring at them both was quite hard, sitting in between them and all.

Hinata shot her a look that clearly told her that she felt sorry for her while Ino just snickered at her friends discomfort.

Trying to ignore the snarling males next to her, she tried to finish her ramen as fast as she could. The task proved impossible though when Naruto banged his fist on the table, accidentally knocking Sakuras' bowl over, spilling its contents on her bare knees.

"Aaah!"

She hissed as the hot liquid ran down her calves, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Her shriek of horror had brought the two boys at either side of her back to the present. As they saw exactly what they had done to their teammate Naruto started to rain down apologizes on her while Sasuke offered her a towel, she had no idea where he got it from but accepted it happily.

Then she promptly knocked them out with her chakra, leaving them on the floor in the spilled ramen to wake up in five minutes.

She gave the rest of the company a curt goodbye and left the scene.

She had had enough of her stupid teammates for the day, thank you very much!

Stomping down the street, her aura was positively murderous. Her fuming countenance was enough to get the civilians travelling the street to leave her a wide berth as she made her way to her apartment.

She was so engrossed in her musings of the easiest way to kill Naruto and Sasuke without leaving any evidence that she didn't feel the presence coming up behind her before it was too late.

"Sakura-chan!" The call was enthusiastic and so like Narutos' that she had to sigh in exasperation. The hands covering her eyes the next moment had her stopping her stomping and still in the familiar grip of her captor.

"Guess who!" The childish glee in the voice was entirely unfitting for a grown up woman, not that Sakura actually cared.

"Kushina, I'm tired." Sakura whined and she could just feel hear the grin in Kushinas voice at her next words.

"But you asked for lessons in sealing Sakura-chan, you have no time to be tired!"

Now that was just unfair.

"Sealing lessons is on Tuesday and Sunday Kushina...Now let go!" She struggled for a moment but sighed and stopped when the red headed woman just held on tighter.

"But Sakura-chan!" Kushina whined before letting go and darting to the nearest rooftop.

"Last one to the hokage monument have to do the dishes next family dinner!" She challenged before darting away.

Sakuras eyes widened when the red heads words registered in her head and she too darted in the direction of the monument. She would not do the dishes again just because Kushina didn't get her way.

* * *

**Hello! **

**This is more friendship - y, but I like it anyway and if you have a god enough fantasy this could clearly lead to something more. **

**If you don't like girlxgirl then just don't read or skip it or whatever. It was requested and here it is. **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	27. Shukaku

**Shukaku x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

To be truthful, Sakura had no idea how she had gotten into this situation was her thoughts as she watched the beast-turned-man as he curled around her, his golden eyes ever watchful to discern any potential threat.

Her first reaction upon seeing Gaara lose control over the Shukaku had been to run.

And run she did.

She knew it had been a stupid move from the beginning but alas, wasn't it normal for a prey to run from the predator?

She had ran for a while but didn't lose the demon from her tail. It really was impossible to get away from the sand monster and what's worse, she had an inkling that Shukaku was just toying with her.

That's when the demon had pounced.

He had slammed into her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, his clawed fingers pressing into the skin on her hips warningly. His fanged teeth biting into her shoulder, marking her in one of the most primal ways an animal can think of.

What she found weird was the lack of pain the bite caused her. She wouldn't even had noticed it if the man-beast wouldn't have licked it afterwards. At first, she had thought he was going to kill her as they fell to the ground. Shukakus momentum had launched them off the branch she was standing on and Sakura was sure she would die, if not from the demon then from the fall.

She was surprised yet again when Shukaku twisted them in the air and curled her into him, protecting her from the fall.

And now she was here, curled into the embrace of a tailed beast.

With no way to get the hell out of there without getting herself killed.

Looking at the man's face, she marvelled at the way Gaaras' slightly softer features had turned sharper as the demon within him had taken control. Purple markings running down his face and decorating the rest of his body that Sakura noticed, was suspiciously void of clothing.

the man-beasts eyes connected with her viridian ones, the star like pupils dilating as they caught sight of the flushed female secured to him.

Finally, he had gotten her. His host was too stubborn to acknowledge the fact that this little pink haired girl was their mate, and so Shukaku had been forced to take things into his own hands.

Nuzzling his nose on the mating bite he had bestowed upon her, he pressed her further into him. He was happy that she wasn't trying to escape his hold. Even if he could smell the fear on her, he was content in having her close.

The two of them would not be able to be too far from one another of the mating bite would itch until she was forced to acknowledge it and return to his side, or, his hosts side at least.

Purring, he licked the side of Sakuras' neck, feeling rather smug when she shuddered in pleasure.

Closing his eyes, he felt his annoying host take control once again.

So with one last lick, he let the Kazekage take over, one thought echoing in his mind.

_My mate..._

* * *

**Shukaku (a little Gaara in there too)**

**So, Sakura's the mate of Shukaku eh? Such an awkward conversation that would be with Gaara later. I like the concept though of both Gaara and Shukaku sharing feelings (or whatever this is) for dear little Sakura. **

**On a side note, there was many requests on me doing a Minato x Sakura multi chaptered story and I'm kind of considering it. I'm focusing on this now though but I can do the MinaSaku as a side project. It will take some time and the updates will be slow. **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	28. Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sakura tore through the streets, on her way to the training grounds, trying desperately to get away from the man following her.

"Sakura!"

She ignored the call, navigating the streets of Konoha skillfully, a feat the raven haired Uchiha wouldn't be able to do for at least a couple of years from now.

The clumsy way he followed her was a grim reminder of his continuous absence the last four years.

Never had Sakura thought she would have to run away from Sasuke in this particular way.

She wasn't running away from _him_ per se, more like the things he told her before she actually started to try and get away from him. She grimaced at the thought of the very random love confession he had done.

It reminded her oddly of the Sasuke she had encountered while in being stuck inside the infinite Tsukiyomi a la Tobi with Naruto quite a while ago.

Let's just say, she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

The impossible thought of still having feelings for the last Uchiha was shoved into a box far inside her mind with the combined forces of her and her inner a long time ago.

No longer would she fall for the arrogant bastard that almost killed her on more than one occasion. The butterflies in her stomach was long gone by now and she didn't think she would ever be able to get them back.

Not again.

Never again.

She had promised herself, dammit!

She was no longer weak, no more. She promised herself to never again fall for someone who was probably going to leave her.

And she wouldn't.

She was already taken after all.

Reaching the training grounds she and her partner usually used, she stopped in her tracks and turned to Sasuke that appeared no more than a second later.

"Sakura... at least give me a chance." Sasuke pleaded.

Well, as close to pleading an Uchiha can come.

To Sakura it sounded like a demand. Something the pinkette did not take lightly.

Her temper flared dangerously and she ducked her head, trying to remain level headed.

Sasuke took it as a sign of acceptance and moved closer to the pinkette.

He was surprised though when he was met with a fist to the face, making him fly back a couple of yards, landing on his back with a painful 'oomph'.

Sakura was watching him, tears streaming down her face. The confliction in her eyes made him freeze in awe. How come he had never seen her as beautiful until now?

Deep inside his icy heart, he knew that this was the end of whatever could have been. He sighed to himself, his impeccable mask of indifference sliding in place effortlessly, masking his hurting feelings.

The mighty Uchiha Sasuke, brought to his knees by a pink haired jounin medic because she hurt his feelings. The irony was a little too great to appreciate.

"Leave, Sasuke." Sakura yelled, hoarsely. The emotional stress finally taking its toll on her mental capacity.

Sasuke left just before she fell to her knees in the grass, he wouldn't stay to watch her being caught by her lover that had just arrived.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

It seemed like all Uchiha didn't get what they want.

* * *

**Hello!**

**this chapter was kind of weird to write. It felt like it was kind of rushed and fast paced. Am I wrong? **

**I don't know how to write Sasuke since he is such an unemotional brick wall most of the time. (No offence Sasuke lovers!) and it's hard to know what's underneath that cool exterior. I honestly never really took the time to read much into it either. **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	29. Haku

**Haku x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Haku had never really been independent, nor did he ever feel the need to be rebellious. It just wasn't in his nature to disobey orders, but when he saw the pink haired girl from some days earlier fall from a tree he couldn't just ignore it.

Her eyes were closed and he was almost sure that she was asleep in mid fall.

He snatched her out of the air before she was too close to the ground, landing deftly on his feet where the girl would have landed had he not caught her.

He was surprised when the girl vaulted out of his arms, assuming a defensive pose opposite to him. He hastily threw his arms up in a move to show the pinkette that he meant no harm whatsoever.

The girl studied him for a minute before lowering her arms, relaxing slightly. She was still wary though. But then again, who wouldn't be when they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi a few days. And so Haku decided that, yes, she had right to be wary.

What he was more hesitant to believe was that the girl had actually been consciously falling to her demise. It seemed highly unlikely, he had the impression that Konoha ninja was usually rather strong, moth mentally and physically, therefore he did not consider the thought of the girl attempting suicide.

"I mean you no harm, miss."

The girl nodded slowly, yet he could still see the guarded look in her eyes, he took no note of it though. Ninjas had to be guarded and the fact that he was just about to lie to the girl almost made him smile sardonically.

How long had it been since he told someone except Zabuza something without lying?

The girl shifted uncomfortably and her eyes flitted about the clearing. Haku could tell that she was terrified.

"Yeah, um, t-thank you for catching m-me." She stuttered and backed away a couple of steps.

"But I have to go, bye!" The sentence was rushed and Haku could detect a hint of fear in the girls voice. He wondered briefly how he could make the girl shake in fright without even doing anything.

He was however impressed by the speed she took off in as she fled away from him, even if it was nowhere near the speed he could go.

Shaking his head sadly as he ventured back to where Zabuza was recovering, he dreamed of the life he could have had.

* * *

**A brief meeting between Sakura and Haku, note that Sakura is a genin and she doesn't have any particular skill yet. If you're wondering why she is acting like a frightened rabbit. I don't think that Sakura would be stupid enough to actually trust the 'mysterious stranger' even if he saved her from the fall. (She was training her chakra control when she fell) **

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	30. Kimimaro Kaguya

**Kimimaro x Sakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

The wind blowing gently through the window made the pale teen in the snow white hospital bed shiver slightly. His weak body not able to handle the slight breeze.

It made him angry.

The entire situation made him angry. Here he was, the last member of the once mighty Kaguya clan, hospitalized because of a disease weakening his bones.

Oh the irony.

Orochimaru had told him that he would cure him back then. It was the only reason he had even agreed to become one of the snake sannins' test subjects. He hadn't even known that he was a test subject until it was too late.

It all made his stomach roil in disgust, the slippery snake was nothing but bad news. He had heard the rumours, but he waved them away as if they were nothing, a mistake he wished he could redo now that he lay chained to the stark white bed in the Konoha hospital.

Laying there, mulling over his past failures and mistakes he only snapped out of his one person pity party when the door to the small room opened slowly.

He wasn't surprised at the appearance of the pink haired nurse stepping into the cell like room. The door closing behind her with a resonating click.

She had been the one to take care of him these past few days and he had become accustomed to her stubborn nature already. The way she would puff indignantly in anger when he refused to take his medicine was always amusing. And every day he found himself at his wit's end, trying desperately to remember her name.

His quest had been futile as of yet though and every time he had asked her to tell him her name she had just shook her head, amused at his forgetfulness.

The girl, he estimated that she was about his age, put her clipboard on his bedside table before making her way to the window. Closing it quietly, she lingered there a couple of seconds too long before sighing in an exasperated manner and Kimimaro could practically taste the sadness coating her voice when she finally turned to him and spoke.

"Kaguya-san, how are you today?" The girl was avoiding looking into his eyes and he was struck with the demanding urge to take the sadness away from her melancholy features.

"Kimimaro." He couldn't understand why his tongue wouldn't cooperate and remain quiet as it usually did. The bone user couldn't find it in himself to regret the action when the girls features lit up in surprise and confusion.

He understood her, he had not spoken to her at all since he was put in her care after all. The only talking remaining one-sided from her part. She was staring at him inquisitively, urging him silently to elaborate.

"Call me Kimimaro." He obliged to her wishes with a straight face, not betraying any emotion. The pinkettes face lit up like a lantern when he asked him to call him by first name, the smile she threw him was positively blinding.

"Then you can call me Sakura, Kimimaro-san." She informed him , still wearing that silly smile of hers.

The name filled his thoughts for a brief moment. How could he not have even guessed that her name would be the trademark colour of her hair and the Kaguya boy found himself agreeing that yes, the name suited her just fine.

He actually felt rather foolish for not figuring it out by himself.

He watched her silently as she bustled around the room, her spirits sufficiently raised with those insignificant little words he had spoken and the bone user felt his insides warm slightly at the thought of the effect he had on her.

Well, he supposed being in Konohas' care may not be as awful and horrifying as he first thought it would be. All thanks to the small flower fussing over him once every day.

* * *

**There! KimiSaku!**

**Oh my gerd! I love Kimimaro he's just, just... Kimimaro. I like this chapter, I don't know why, I just do. It might be that the dynamic between them would be great if they actually got together. I can just picture Sakura and Kimimaro living together and Skaura fussing over poor little Kimi because of his disease. **

**Anyway my lovely little readers, I have a question for you all. **

**Whom is your favourite Naruto character? (Sakura is not a viable answer)**

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	31. Itachi Uchiha 2

**Itachi x Sakura 2**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Two men were sparring in the Akatsukis training grounds at noon. The two partners twirling in a graceful dance of doom as Sakura jokingly called it.

At first glance the massive blue Akatsuki, resembling a shark didn't strike her as graceful at all. His bulky figure making it seem impossible for him to make any complicated manoeuvres. She had been dead wrong though.

The two figures had long ago forgone their heavy cloaks, instead opting to continue in the lighter clothing they wore underneath.

Switching her gaze to the other male, currently doing a back flip to avoid the Samehada Sakura was once again bewitched. The Uchiha was the personification of grace and speed, raven hair in a low ponytail swirling around him, following every move he made.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him.

It was always like that, the older Uchiha brother must have had put some sort of spell over her. But, she supposed, a spell might not have been necessary since he was simply mesmerizing all the time.

She studied the two intensely and caught the slight tightening of Kisames muscles just before he lunged at his partner. Itachi just moved out of the way, he was not foolish enough to block an attack from the chakra eating sword after all and just as he was about to throw some kunai at the shark man, Sakura called out.

"Hey, guys! Lunch is on the table!" She waved at them from the doorway, tapping her foot in the floor in mock impatience. Kisame waved back while gathering his cloak from where he left it hanging on a log little ways to the side from their spar.

Itachi simply gathered the various kunai and shuriken scattered around the clearing throughout the spar and made his way to the pink haired minx in the doorway.

Kisame was already ready and waiting for him to join him when he was finished. The Uchiha nodded to the shark man and they begun the small walk to the pinkettes side.

"Yo squirt! What's for dinner?" Kisames loud voice thundered as they came to a stop beside her.

Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. The two of them was sweaty and dirty, not something she wanted to sit through during the coming meal.

"Does it matter? You aint' getting any food before both of you have taken a shower. You stink!" She wiggled her finger at them in an action meant to tell them 'nuh uh'.

Kisame groaned and she could swear she saw a pout forming before a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

A hand fell heavily upon her head, ruffling the pink strands into oblivion and Sakura had no time to react before the blue man was half way down the hall, whistling a merry tune to himself.

She was about to go after him, maybe punch him through a wall or two before she felt slim fingers work their way through the newly made bird nest upon her head, untangling the knots as they went.

Sakura almost purred in delight as those talented fingers worked their magic on her scalp.

Kami-sama, that felt nice.

She would definitely ask the Uchiha for a full body massage later that day. The man had some serious talent.

She melted against his chest -when did that get there? - when his hands trailed down her neck and proceeded with rubbing small circles on her shoulders.

Screw dinner, this was so much better.

She was suddenly spun around to face the owner of the magic hands, a man she knew _all too well_. Her head was gently tilted up and then all thoughts vanished as the Uchiha kissed her stupid.

Yeah, much, _much_ better.

**A second Itachi! **

**Itasaku has always been a favourite of mine, the second fanfiction I ever read was an Itasaku actually, it's called Loophole and I sincerely advise for anyone that holds love for this couple to read it. It's just that awesome. **

**Btw, this one is not connected with the other Itachi x Sakura one-shot at all. Just saying since I don't want to cause any unnecessary confusion.**

**I hope you like it**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**

**Ps: I have been on a road trip with my cousin these last few Days and I will continue with such for a while so the updates will be slow. **

**I'm sorry.**


	32. Konan

**Konan x Sakura **

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

The paper mistress sat behind the desk in her office. She was the newly appointed Amekage since Nagato had gone and died. She partly blamed him since he could have come out victorious, yet she still supported his ideals and she knew that he would rather have died as he did instead of on the battlefield, without purpose.

She never considered herself to become the next candidate to become the ruler of Ame though. The whole thing had been unreal. She had always been the baby of the group, even when she was younger, Nagato and Yahiko had always babied her.

It had made her rather unsure in her decisions, and now both of her childhood friends were gone from this earth, never to come back. It surely took its toll on both her mental and physical health.

The war was over and now and Konan had decided to attempt to build the village up again and establish it as a real shinobi village.

And she needed help.

Therefore, she sent a messenger to Konoha, asking for help. The request was humbling and Konan had to rip out a large chunk of her pride to even get it sent away.

She had been rewarded though when Konoha agreed to send a medic to help educating the Ame medics.

Konan had been elated at the news but then _She_ came. The pink haired she-devil that killed Sasori.

It wasn't that Konan held a grudge against the woman, no, not at all. It was quite the opposite actually. Ever since their fight in Konoha, she had held some kind of affection for the Hokage apprentice.

So when the girl had come strutting into the village, she almost had a heart attack, the mask she had perfected over the years cracking bit by bit every time she came in contact with the medic-nin.

Thus her current stress levels were rising an unbearable amount. She had absolutely no idea what to do with her untimely attraction to the pinkette. She didn't even know that she was a lesbian until now.

She had just brushed it off as a passing affection in the beginning but now she didn't know anymore. Besides, the chance that the pink haired woman reciprocated her feelings was slim to none. The thought made her heart ache in a strange way.

The frustrating feelings was making her tense and the muscles in her shoulders were starting to ache on a daily basis. It gave her a headache to even think anymore, making her violate and temperamental.

Then the cause of her confusion had to come waltzing into her office, without knocking none the less. The infuriating pinkette sent her an apologetic look as she approached the desk the bluette was sitting at.

"Konan-sama. I have the progress reports from the hospital." The girl gave her a stack of files for her to look at. The two women brushed fingers and Konan felt a spark of electricity travel from where their skin had met to the rest of her body.

Her eyes became slightly lidded and when she turned her attention back to the girl in front of her, seeing the blush dancing across her cheeks, Konan couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe there was still hope for them to become something more than allies.

* * *

**Konan! whoo!**

**To be truthful, I love Konan in the manga, all tough and independent but I decided to give her some insecurities, making her more like Sakura in some ways. If she would have been as unapproachable and seemingly emotionless as she was in the manga, I would be hard pressed to come up with a good head-canon for this pairing.**

**I hope you like it**

**Love **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	33. Hiashi Hyuuga

**Hiashi xSakura**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

Those small gestures meant the world to the couple. The back rubs, the hand holding or just sitting together by the edge of the lake in the garden. Peacefully enjoying each other's company. The small kisses here and there. It was all very touching to see.

Those were the moments that defined their relationship.

Moments the two had come to love, just as they had come to love one another.

The tender touches and the gentle slant of their eyes as they looked at their significant other never failed to warm his heart.

It was after all something their son, Hizashi awed over each time he saw his parents together. It was like a gentle stillness blanketing the space around them.

He was well aware of how his parents relationship had come to be, unlike his younger siblings.

All his life he had whished for such a relationship. To find a woman that could understand his position as a shinobi and future clan head. Someone who could look past his indifferent visage and se the real him.

And he did.

And that's how his parents watched as he married the woman he loved. Arms encircled around each other.

"Sakura, you're crying." The dark haired male whispered teasingly into the ear of his wife of twenty years.

"Shut up Hiashi! My baby is getting married. I'm allowed to cry!" She shot back with a teary glare but the slight quirk of her mouth betrayed her happiness. She never could hide her emotions very well. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiashi pulled her close and let her bury her face into his yukata and cry her heart out. He smiled down at the pink head resting on his chest and looked over at their son to see him looking over at them with the patented Hyuuga smirk that seemed to be inherited. Rubbing his wives lower back as she hiccupped quietly, he shot Hizashi a smirk of his own.

A way of telling his son that he was proud of him.

Sakuras sobs subsided slowly and she looked up at Hiashi with a grateful smile before turning to where Hizashi was standing, giving him a wink.

Everything was perfect.

A crash sounded from behind them and Hiashi caught sight of the twins looking a little too innocent by a fallen glass figurine.

Well, almost perfect anyway.

**Hiashi... Who would have thought?**

**This is a pairing I could understand if it was to free Hinata to marry Naruto and Neji to marry, say, Tenten perhaps? And yes, their son is named after Hiashi's brother, Nejis father. **

**I'm Sorry about the lack of updates these couple of Days, all I can say is that I am sorry and I have been busy with some other stuff. I hope you can forgive me and btw, Izuna will be next**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


End file.
